


Five Times

by zuppi



Series: Life is what happens... [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: Five times Ibis interrupts Callum and Rayla (and the one time he doesn't)
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Life is what happens... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700521
Comments: 142
Kudos: 468





	1. After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of little drabbles. Stay stuned for awkwardness, blushing and Ibis struggling to maintain the dignity of the Storm Spire.

“Have you any idea what you’re doin'?” She giggles, resolutely not looking down.

“Nope.” He can’t help but laugh back.

They’re both a little hysterical. Going from thinking you’re about to die to suddenly being saved and, oh yes, confessing your love will do that to the best of people.

“I think we should probably get on solid ground.” She pulls a little tighter on his neck. “Your body isn’t used to this and I’m pretty beat up.”

His arms are starting to shake and twitch. Perhaps she’s right. A part of him doesn’t want this moment to be over but it would all be a bit pathetic if his heroic gesture ended with them both falling out of the sky while on a pleasure flight.

He aims for the top of the spire, trusting instinct to guide him. He can feel Rayla starting to get increasingly nervous as they near the jagged cliffs and peaks of the spire. She’s holding him tighter and pulling her legs up a little.

Just as he comes into land, she makes a funny little squeak and wraps her legs around his hips, squeezing him tight. Not for the first time he is amazed by her strength but right now, in this position, it’s more than a little distracting.

He loses concentration and his footing, tripping and skidding on the pinnacle platform.

To be fair, he’s never been the most coordinated of people.

They land in a tangle of limbs and feathers, still giggling.

“You can fly!” She looks at him wide-eyed, her cheeks flushed.

He can’t say anything. He has no thoughts. All he knows is that she’s ok.

They’re ok.

So, he kisses her, because right now all it’s all he can think about.

He loves her and she loves him, and all he wants to do is kiss her and hold her and touch her.

To never ever let her go.

And she kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and shifting closer to him, her thigh high boots scraping on the rough ground.

He moves to hold her, belatedly realising his arms are still in the form of mage wings.

“Uh oh.” He leans back a little. “I, eh, never found out how to get rid of these.” He lifts his arms, some auburn feathers drifting around them.

She laughs at him, resting her forehead against his. “Dummy.”

And then she’s kissing him again and he decides getting rid of the spell is something that can wait.

He wraps his wings around her, sighing as she shifts closer to him. One of her hands drifts to his waist and he jolts a little as her fingers slips under his vest and ghost across the skin of his back. He can’t draw her any closer with his giant wings, so he shifts his legs a little, hooking one calf around her back and pulling them closer together. Their breathing is coming in short pants and he wonders if they should perhaps stop.

Slow down.

Take it easy…

But then her other hand slips under his vest and up his back and she’s pressing herself even closer to him. She sighs as he peppers her cheek and jaw with feather light kisses and his stomach flips when she moans softly as his lips drop to the pulse point just below her ear.

“Callum, are you-”

They both jolt apart as Ibis comes skidding up the steps.

Rayla looks at the Skywing elf for a fraction of a second before she disappears behind one of the Callum’s wings, hiding in embarrassment.

“Eh… hi.” Callum shifts a little in a vain attempt to pretend they weren’t doing exactly what they were doing.

Ibis looks at them for a beat, his eyebrow raised, before turning on heal and rushing back down the stairs.

“I shall leave you to it.”


	2. Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first flight, Callum struggles with the simplest of tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more torture for Ibis.

Callum grunts as he shrugs his jacket on. Rayla was right (of course) and his shoulders and arms burn with even the slightest movement. Getting dressed this morning was a slow and painful affair. He looks at himself in the mirror. He looks more or less presentable… except his hair is a tangled mess.

Classic bed head.

And maybe… flying head?

Is that a thing?

He glares at the brush.

This will not be fun.

He grasps the ivory handle and gingerly lifts the brush, but before he can even get his hand to chest level his muscles scream in protest.

Maybe if he brings his head to the _brush_ , he will be more successful than bringing the brush to his head...?

He tries to bend at the correct angle but even the slightest of movement in that direction earns screams of protest from his over worked muscles.

“Ow ow ow ow ow.”

“ _What_ are you doin’?”

He looks around to see Rayla leaning against the door frame, a casual smirk on her lips.

“Trying and failing to brush my hair.” He looks up with a smile. “Obviously.”

She rolls her eyes and saunters in his direction. He blushes as he finds himself painfully aware of the swing of her hips.

“Here.” She holds her hand out. “Let me do it.” She grins at him.

He hands her the brush, his mouth a little dry. He’s not had someone brush his hair since he was a child. It seems strangely intimate.

She nods her head in the direction of the bed before strolling over.

Callum swallows harshly against the lump in his throat. It’s fine. This is fine. He’s just going to sit on the bed with Rayla while she brushes his hair. There is absolutely nothing untoward about that.

At all.

Nope.

She sits down cross legged and shuffles back a little to make room for him.

He sits on the edge of the bed, grateful for the fact he has his back to her.

She touches his head gently as she brings the brush to his locks. For someone as strong and deadly as he knows she is, her touch can be incredibly gentle.

He sighs in contentment as she begins to softly brush the tangles from his hair. In fairness, there’s not much too it. It normally takes him a few sweeps of the brush (or indeed his fingers) to make himself presentable but she seems to be concentrating intently on ensuring his hair is tangle free. It’s strangely relaxing and when her fingers wander a little lower and rest gently on his neck its all he can do to contain a moan.

“Huh.” She makes a soft noise in her throat and he’s glad for the distraction. Her feather light caresses are almost a bit too much.

“What?” He asks quietly, turning his head in her direction.

“Nothing.” She raises herself up a little. “Its just… it’s a lot easier without horns.”

“Huh” He echoes. It’s not really something he had considered. He shifts around to look over his shoulder at her. Her horns specifically. “Is it hard to… work around them?”

She shrugs, her attention still focused on his hair. “I guess.” She considers for a moment. “It’s not really something I pay much attention to. Do _you_ think about the pinko often?”

“Pinkie.” He corrects mindlessly.

“Meh.” She finishes her brushing and he’s surprised to see a blush creep over her cheeks.

“What?” He can see the cogs turning in her head.

“It’s…” She shrugs, handing him back the brush. “Nothing.”

He swings around to face her. “Hey,” He pokes her in the leg with the brush handle. “What’s up?”

She looks sheepish. “So, is it really… all smooth?” Her blush deepens. “Your head?”

Callum can’t help but grin at her. “If you really want to know…” He inclines his head in her direction.

She hesitates for a second, then gently touches his temple before running her fingers through his hair. Her fingers tenderly caress his scalp as she continues to explore. He leans into her touch and she gradually abandons her examination in favour of softly massaging his scalp.

Callum cannot help but sign contentedly. He feels like he’s been tense and highly strung for days now. Sitting here with Rayla is just… perfect.

Sure, there’s still so much more to do. There’s are injured people to tend to. Dead to mourn. Treaties and negotiations to be debated.

Entire nations have been changed in a few short days.

But right here, right now, he’s just being affectionate, sitting with the girl of his dreams… like they are normal teenagers caught up in the first blush of young love.

He sits back and takes her hands as she retrieves them from his hair. He sighs, looking at her, his artists eye taking in every inch of her pretty face. Not for the first time he finds himself noting the incredibly colour of lavender that are her eyes or the light dusting of freckles across her every so slightly upturned nose. Its nice to be able to look at her, truly look at her, without telling himself it’s purely for the academic reasons of completing his sketches or document the differences between their peoples.

He looks at her because he wants to. It is a simple happiness to gaze upon her face and admire her beauty.

He thinks she is not used to such adoration because she can rarely stand it for long before she descends into giggles or kisses him.

Right now, it is the latter.

Which he has no objection to.

She kisses him softly. Gently. And they simply hold hands and bask in each other’s closeness.

Increasingly they have been finding themselves getting carried away but right now is not one of those occasions.

“Callum, I have made up that balm-”

They both jerk back to find Ibis standing in the open doorway.

He shakes his head as he deposits a small container on the table nearest the door. “I shall take my leave.”

They manage to contain their snickering until he is at least up a few steps.

“Honestly,” Rayla presses her forehead against his as she gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. “You think he’d learn to knock.”

“In fairness,” Callum kisses her back. “The door _is_ open.”

“He should still know better.” She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him towards her, nuzzling his throat playfully and snorting as he can’t help but yelp. "I’m sure he was a teenager once too.”


	3. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum is struggling to sleep lately.

He sits bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. The sheets are tangled mess around his legs and the blankets kicked off on to the floor. A cold sweat drenches his night shirt.

Callum lays back on the pillow, his forearm covering his eyes.

That damn dream again.

Plummeting after her. Repeating the words over and over but his wings don’t take until the last second. He dives for her… but it’s too late… for both of them.

He squeezes his eyes shut, as if that will somehow banish the images burned into his subconscious.

He wishes he could go see her, though logically he knows she is fine.

It’s been nice staying at the Storm Spire and having beds and such luxuries, but he’s strangely found himself missing sleeping in the caves and furrows they had frequented in recent weeks. He didn’t realise how much he’s come to depend on her just… being there. Simply looking around and seeing her sleeping soundly had become a strange comfort. Even before her plunge off the Storm Spire, he had found himself used to it.

Contented and reassured by it.

A part of him is tempted to just open her door and check she’s sleeping soundly, but that would be selfish. There’s no point in risking waking her up just because he had a bad dream.

With a sigh, he sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed.

He needs to clear his head.

The wind whips through the halls of the Storm Spire, chilling his bones. He pulls his jacket tighter against him as he plods up the steps. He’s not sure why he thinks going outside onto the peak will help but he feels like he’s suffocating inside.

He steps out into the moonlight, sighing.

Amaya had tried to talk to him about trauma and stress after she heard of what happened up on the Spire.

He had told her he was fine.

Better than fine even.

Elated.

He had saved Rayla after _she_ had saved Zym. They had thought they were doomed over and over and somehow, they had pulled through!

She had told him that feeling might pass. Strange thoughts might invade his head.

Torture him.

That that was normal.

Typical, even.

He wishes now his aunt had not left so soon after the battle.

Maybe she could have helped him figure out how to sleep.

But Amaya was right. She and the remaining Sunfire elves had to leave. To continue the search.

They still hadn’t found Viren.

“Callum? Are you ok?”

He starts at the sound of Rayla’s voice, looking around.

He sees a strange shimmer in an alcove to his left and then she’s somehow materialising before him.

“Rayla?” She looks cold, clad only in a light cotton nightgown. “What are you doing up?”

She shrugs, glancing at him. Even in the dim light he can see she’s been crying. “Couldn’t sleep.”

He sighs, reaching for her. “Me either.”

She melts into his arms as he tries to wrap his jacket around her. She’s freezing. He wonders how long she’s been out here.

He’s conflicted. He’s relieved to have her near, but he’s not accustomed to seeing her like this. Rayla is one of the strongest people he knows. Seeing her so rattled is hard.

He hugs her close, wishing there was something he could say, something he could do to help her banish her demons but they’re both in the same boat and he doesn’t even know how to help himself.

She shivers and he’s not sure if it is from cold or something else.

“We should probably go back inside" He whispers into her hair.

She nods but doesn’t speak.

They walk down to the sleeping quarters hand in hand, stalling outside her bedroom. In truth, her parents’ bedroom.

“Good night.” He kisses her softly on the cheek, not really wanting to say goodbye but knowing they need their rest.

“Night.” She hugs him before turning to open her door.

He looks at her closed door for a few seconds before sighing and walking the short distance across the hall to his own.

He closes his door, leaning back against it. He knows he should sleep but it does not come easy these days. Not after the nightmares anyway. He’s usually so exhausted from training that his first sleep comes easy but then he’s woken by a nightmare and his rest is fitful for the rest of the night.

He wonders if there’s a way to propose they… sleep together?

Or rather, in the same room.

He doesn’t mind sleeping on the floor or in a chair, but these constant nightmares make it hard for him to relax on his own.

But that would be pretty inappropriate and he doesn’t want her to think he’s… looking for other things.

He’s flushes and he puts those thoughts out of his head.

He just needs to get over it. They’re only dreams. They can’t hurt him.

A gentle knocking startles him and he opens the door to find Rayla standing there. Even in the dark hallway, he can see she’s blushing.

“Em, hi.” She’s biting her lip.

“Hi… Em, do you want to come in?” He feels his face burn too. Which is stupid. She’s been in his room many times.

She glances around and nods, ducking under his arm as he steps back and opens the door wider...

They stand in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

“Would you mind... if I slept in here?” She looks at him and then immediately looks away. “It’s just... I have trouble getting to sleep lately.” She gestures to the reading chair. “I’ll sleep there. I... it’s a bit lonely in their room after travelling with you… and… and Zym and Ezran for weeks.”

“No, it’s fine.” He’s both relieved and weirdly terrified. It shouldn’t be that different having her sleep in his room as opposed to right next to him in a cave, but somehow it is. “You take the bed though. I don’t mind the chair.”

She snorts, a little of the awkwardness leaving her posture. “I can’t kick you out of your own bed. Anyway, I can’t imagine a prince would be too impressed with an assassin taking the comfy option."

“Well, princes have to practice chivalry so, in that case, you have no option but to take the bed.”

“Callum-” She tries to protest before he takes her by the hands.

“Rayla, please.” He kisses her on the forehead. “Just indulge me.”

She rolls her eyes, but her smile is sweet. “ _Fiiiine_.” She walks over and slumps on his bed.

He makes himself comfortable on the high-backed reading chair.

He already feels more relaxed. He risks a glimpse at Rayla and is surprised to see her eyes closed and breathing a steady, heavy rhythm. She must have been exhausted. It’s not long before his own eye lids feel heavy and he drifts of to a restful slumber.

He’s awoken by an unfamiliar sound. His sleep addled brain takes a few seconds to realise it is Rayla. She is trashing around and crying out in her sleep.

He jumps up and rushes to her side.

“Rayla.” He touches her shoulder and shakes her gently, fearful of startling her awake. “Rayla.” He grasps her a little more forcefully. “Come on. Wake up, Rayla.”

“Callum!” She jerks awake suddenly, her chest heaving.

“Sush Rayla, it’s ok.” He takes her hands as she looks around disoriented. “I’m here.”

“Callum.” She throws her arms around him. “You’re ok.”

His neck feels wet and he realises she’s crying. “It’s ok, Rayla. It was just a dream.”

She allows him to hold her while she regains her breath. “I feel so stupid.” She sniffs, speaking softly. “Everything is fine.”

Callum sighs. “Amaya said it’s normal.”

She sits back and looks at him, a confused look on her face.

He continues. “She said it’s pretty typical for soldiers to, you know, have nightmares and… feel off after a battle or whatever.” He takes her hand. “She said to give yourself time. It’ll get better.”

Rayla squeezes his fingers. “Can… will you stay with me?” She resolutely looks down at the bed.

Callum chuckles softly. “Well, this is my room, remember?”

“No…” Rayla tugs mindlessly on the sleeve of her nightgown. “Here. Will… will you sleep next to me?”

“Eh-”

“It’s… In my dreams… I just…” She sighs. “I think I would sleep better if you were next to me.” She glances up at him.

Callum doesn’t trust his voice and elects to nod his agreement.

Rayla smiles softly and shuffles back on the bed to make room for him.

Callum’s mouth is dry as he climbs in next to her, awkwardly pulling the covers around him as he lies down on his back. He rests his sweaty palms on his stomach and stares at the ceiling for a few seconds before risking a sly look in her direction.

She is lying on her side, her hands drawn up in front of her face. She catches him looking at her and give him a shy smile. “Good night.”

He smiles back at her, feeling a little more relaxed despite the fact he is sharing a bed with Rayla. “Night.”

She shuffles forward a little, resting her forehead against his upper arm as she closes her eyes.

He can’t help but smile at her, his heart skipping a beat. She really is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on.

When Callum wakes he’s surprised to see grey dawn sunlight creeping along the floor.

He feels a gentle weight on his chest and glances down to find Rayla snuggled into him, one hand resting lightly over his heart. His own arm is cradling her back.

He has absolutely no recollection of how they ended up like this. After a beat he decides he doesn’t care. He feels well rested for the first time in weeks. He’ll deal with whatever embarrassment stems from this whole thing when she wakes up.

He turns his head so he can rest his cheek on her hair and elects to rest his eyes a little longer.

He’s woken by Rayla next. She shifts against him and he opens his eyes to see her looking around bleary eyed. She takes a second to full wake up and he sees the exact moment she realises the compromising position they are in.

Her flush starts in her chest and rises up to her hair line. Eyes opening wide, she pushes herself away from him and sits up. “Eh, sorry.”

Callum cannot help but chuckle at her. “It’s fine.” He sits up himself, knowing he’s probably as red in the face as she is. “Did you sleep ok?”

She smiles at him. “Yeah, for the first time in ages actually-” She glances at the pulled curtains and he sees her ears do that cute little drop thing. “Hold on… what time is it?”

Callum looks at the shadows and play of light through the pulled curtains.

“Oh no!”

It is much later than they usually get up.

He jumps up. “I’m supposed to have training with Ibis first thing!”

Rayla is already extracting herself from a tangle of bedsheets. “I have guard duty!”

She sprints to the door, Callum hot on her heels.

“I’ll see you later?” He catches her hand.

“Of course, dummy.” She gives him a quick hug and turns open the door. “Hopefully no one notices that-”

They are both startled to find Ibis standing before them, his hand raised as if to knock. His eyes widen in surprise, initially at the door opening suddenly, but they seem to open even wider as he looks from Callum to Rayla and then back again.

Rayla is stunned silent, her mouth open in shock.

Callum looks between them. “Ehhhhh…”

Ibis take a long-suffering sigh as he rolls his eyes and turns to walk away.


	4. Physical Exertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is having issues training her new pupil, Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie. I think this was the most fun to write.

“Only fifty more steps to go!” Rayla grins at Callum, still bright-eyed and bushy tailed, not in the least bit affected by the morning excursion.

He wheezes and coughs, leaning against the wall of the Storm Spire. “No...” He leans over and puts his hands on his thighs. “No... more.”

“Come on!” She teases, practically dancing down the steps to him.

“I'm just... going to... lie down... here...” He slumps against the rough wall. “And die.”

She rolls her eyes and bends down on her haunches in front of him. “Quit being so dramatic. If you want to fly around, you need to get a lot fitter. We’ll have you runnin’ up and down this spire in now time.”

“Death." He groans and rolls onto his back on the platform.

She shakes her head and sits down next to him. “Runaan had me runnin’ to the top of the giant tree and back before sunrise when I was half your age.”

He looks up at her. “You’re a...” He waves his hand up and down her body “like magic... Moonshadow… super elf... Doesn’t count.” He sighs lying back down and closing his eyes.

“And you’re some weirdo magic-using human _mage_.” She grins as he can’t help but smile at the word “mage".

Rayla gives him a few minutes to catch his breath. “Ok! Up! Let’s get moving!” She tugs on his arm.

Callum simply grumbles and resolutely remains on the hard-stone floor.

Call-um!” She stands up, heaving on his arm. While she might be much stronger than her lithe frame would suggest, yanking Callum's dead weight onto his feet was difficult work. “I’ll get one of the other dragon guard to train you tomorrow if you’re goin’ to be this difficult.” She leans back, continuing to pull on his arm.

“Nooooo.” He groans, rolling onto his side, pulling her down onto the ground. Before she can wriggle free, he wraps an arm around her waist and buries his face in her hair. “Sleep.”

“Yes.” She dead pans. “Lets just sleep on the ground of the Storm Spire.”

“We did it once before.” He is starting to get his breath back.

“Aw yes, back when we were suffocating to death.” She looks down at his dark hair. “Such a pleasant time.”

“Exactly.” He grumbles into her neck. “Lets just nap.”

She giggles. They have become accustomed to sleeping next to each other. They still both _intend_ on sleeping separately and part ways under that assumption but in the early dawn hours she will inevitably sneak into his room and his arms. It is nothing more than mutual comfort, but she still creeps back to her own room well before anyone else is due up.

If Ibis is aware, he has not commented on it.

“Nope.” She tries to wriggle free. “No time for sleeping.”

“You are a harsh mistress.” Callum whispers into her neck.

She cannot help but sigh. He knows what he is doing. He learned quite early on that her neck and ears are ridiculously sensitive. “Ibis has entrusted me with training you.” She breathes, her protest sounding meek. “After the other morning, we probably don’t want to push him.”

“Pfft,” He chuckles against her neck and Rayla jolts. “We weren’t even doing anything.”

She turns her head toward him, some resilient part of her still trying to concentrate on the task at hand. “Yes, but _he_ doesn’t know that.”

“We’ll just tell him I’m _really_ unfit.” He grins, leaning forward to kiss her.

“That _is_ pretty believable.” She breathes as he kisses her cheeks and face, slowly and deliberately making his way to her neck. “Though, I thought you wanted to nap...”

Callum takes her ear lobe in his teeth before sucking deliberately at the skin just below it.

Despite herself, Rayla gasps, her hands clutching at his shirt.

“I guess we can nap, if you really want to...” His free hand sneaks up to find her neck and then other ear, fingers deftly caressing the extra sensitive pointed tip.

He’s surprised by the adorable squeak from her throat and sudden jerk of her hips but before he can respond in any way, she has him by the wrists. Lightning fast, she pushes against him, forcing him onto his back, a knee on either side of his hips.

“ _CALLUM!”_ Her face is flushed crimson as she stares at him indignantly.

“What?” Despite their compromising position, he cannot help but be amused by the look on her face.

“I don’t know what kind of perverted things humans get up to, but you don’t do _that_ in public in Xadia!” He didn’t think it was possible, but she somehow turns redder.

He’s equal parts confused and amused. “What?” He searches her face. “The ear thing?”

Her eyes widen. “Yes, the... ear thing.”

He grins at her. “Sorry, I thought you liked it.”

“Not in public.” She hisses.

“Well, I don’t know about Xadia but this-” He looks down at where she’s straddling him. “is considered pretty perverted in Katolis.”

Her mouth drops open as if she is only registering where she is sitting. In a flash, she jumps back to land harshly on her rear.

Sitting up to rest his hands on his knees, he grins at her as she scowls at him.

“It’s not funny.” She warns as she smoothes her hair and re-arranges her clothing. “Come on. We’ve wasted enough time.”

“Eh.” It is Callum's turn to blush. “I’m going to need a minute.”

“No!” She gets to her feet. “You’ve had enough rest. Time to train!”

“Yeah, that’s not exactly the issue.” He shuffles a little.

“What?” She furrows her brow in confusion before realisation dawns on her. “Callum!”

“Don’t get mad at me! You were straddling me!” He chuckles. “I’m only human!”

“You were playin’ with my ears!”

Any retort on Callum's part is cut off by a long-suffering sigh. They look up the steps to find Ibis scowling at them. “I came to look for you because I was concerned Callum may have injured himself.” He turns and begins walking back up the steps. “I realise now I should have known better.”


	5. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or wherein they finally get on Ibis' last nerve.

He tries to clear his mind of conscious thought, to focus on his breathing, like Ibis has instructed.

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

Concentrate on the feeling of the air in his lungs. Feel it nourish and sustain him. Sense the flow of oxygen into every cell in his body.

He sits with his legs crossed, palms resting lightly on his thighs.

“Here you are!”

He opens one eye to see Rayla peeking around the door to the meditation room. She looks inside and then ducks in the door.

“Eugh, _what_ are you doin’?” She does not sound impressed.

“I am meditating.” He closes his eye again and tries to resume.

“ _Boooooring_.” She slumps next to him.

“Well, you can leave me to it.” He tries not to grin.

“Pfft, as if you don’t want me to.” She pokes him in the ribs.

He fights against the urge to smile, resolutely keeping his eyes closed and his voice quiet. “I promised Ibis I would meditate for an hour before instructions today.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

He can hear her shuffle around and fights the urge to see what she’s doing.

“Are you ignorin’ me?”

He can hear the smirk on her voice.

“Hmm... how am I goin’ to get your attention now...?”

He opens his eyes and grabs her hands just as she moves to tickle him.

“Rayla! Honestly, I’m supposed to focus!” His stern words are perhaps a little uncut by his snickering.

“A serious mage wouldn’t let anythin’ interrupt his mediation.” She grins at him. “If you’re really focused it won’t matter what I’m doin’.”

“Yeah, that’s likely.” He can’t help but smile at her. “Just give me an hour! I’ll come find you before instruction.”

She scoots closer to him, reaching out to play with the hem of his jacket. “I have guard duty in half an hour.”

She pouts at him and Callum closes his eyes and presses his forehead against hers. “Rayla, don’t do puppy dog eyes.”

“I don’t know what that is.” She leans forward and moves to kiss him. “Some weird human thing?”

“You’re going to get me in trouble.” He turns his head away from her, his resolve crumbling. “Again.”

“Teacher’s pet.” She whispers against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

His resolve begins to crumble as she places hasty kisses along his jaw. “Rayla.” He intended on sounding resistant, but it comes out something between a sign and a moan and he feels her snicker, knowing she has got her way.

He turns his head to kiss her fully, one hand coming up to cup her cheek and thread through her soft hair. His other slips around her slender waist, pulling her roughly against him.

She is clearly not expecting this, and she stumbles on her knees, slipping forward and landing in his lap.

Callum pulls back to apologise but she doesn’t give him the opportunity, wrapping her arms around his neck as she shifts position to a slightly more comfortably one.

“Vehementissimo imbri!”

They jump apart in shock as a sudden downpour drenches them.

Ibis is standing in the doorway, glaring at them.

“Enough!” He crosses his arms. “I have tried to be patient, but this has gone on long enough. You!” He points at Rayla “You are a Dragon Guard. You are supposed to show self-restraint and discipline.” And narrows his eyes at Callum. “And you! The first human in history to connect to an Arcanum and this is how seriously you take your studies?!”

He advances down the steps. “Out! Now!” He scowls at Rayla.

She hops to her feet without a word and scurries out the door.

He turns his attention to Callum. “It seems we need to tire you out, so you have no energy for other ‘activities’.”


	6. Dinner Time

It’s Callum’s turn to cook tonight, which means it is also Rayla’s turn.

It’s not that Callum cannot cook. He’s just never had call to. If he even wanted something as simple as a sandwich one of the cooks would shoo him away and make it for him.

Of course, Rayla teases him about it.

Like she teases him about everything.

The provisions at the Storm Spire are pretty simple and no-one expects a feast. Still, Callum’s first attempt was a pretty dismal failure, so he is grateful for any help.

Rayla insists on chopping the vegetables after Callum nearly took off his finger last time. She’s much quicker and more efficient at it so he doesn’t object.

He is in charge of seasoning the meat. He’s sniffing the various spices and reading over the recipe.

“Do you need help with that?” She means the instructions. Though they were written in Elven, he has been a quick study.

“No, I’m just comparing.” He takes two jars and sniffs both in tandem.

“What are you doin’?” She abandons chopping and wipes her hands on her apron, strolling over to him.

“Just… experimenting.” He holds the jars before her face. “These two go together well, I think.”

Rayla gently pushes the jars away. “This is what… your third time cookin’? No experimentin’.” She narrows her eyes at him, poking him in the arm.

“Maybe I’m a culinary genius who’s never had a chance to show his skills.” He teases, putting the jars on the bench and playfully tugging on her apron.

“Oh really?” She slips her hands around his back, pulling him closer.

“Yeah.” He smirks. “There’s a few things I’ve only picked up recently that I think I’m pretty good at.”

“Uh huh.” She blushes, grinning. “What sorts of things?”

“Oh, you know… magic. Flying.” He leans forward. “This.” He kisses her as she laughs.

“Yeah, you’re ok at this.” Her hands snake up his back. “But perhaps we should practice more… just to be sure.”

He wraps his arms around her slender waist. “Well, if you insist.”

She sighs softly as he leans into the kiss. Rayla still struggles with articulating how she feels but Callum has no complaints about how demonstrative she is with her affections.

“DING DING DING DING DING!” Soren bursts through the door. “DINNER TI-”

They jump apart, both breathless.

“Whaaaaaaa?!” Soren gapes at them. “Were you just making out?!”

Tact will never be Soren’s strong point.

Callum feels his face burn. “Well… yeah.” 

“WHAT?!” Soren looks back and forth between Callum and Rayla.

“Eh… is this news to you?” She sounds incredulous as she waves her hand between them.

“Yes?!” The tall blond looks at them like they are crazy. “This will be news to everyone.”

It was Callum’s turn to look at someone like they were demented. “This… is not news. To anyone.”

“Eh, I think you’ll find it is, Callum.” Soren looks at them smugly, folding his arms.

“It’s really not.” Rayla was starting to lose her embarrassment and Callum sees a smirk on her lips.

“Does your aunt know? Ezran?!” Soren asks accusingly.

“Yes! I... how did you _not_ know?” Callum asks bewildered.

“I thought you guys were just really close friends!”

Rayla rolled her eyes, sniggering.

“So, you jump off cliffs for your friends then?” Callum asks, sarcastically.

“Hey, camaraderie in the army is a thing, Callum!” Soren is getting defensive. “Anyway, you said you only _liked_ Rayla as a friend.”

“What?!” It was Callum's turn to be incredulous. “No, I didn’t!” He glances over at Rayla to gauge her reaction before turning his attention back to Soren.

“Yes, you did!” Soren explained slowly. “When you were on your date with Claudia, she specifically asked you if something was going on with you guys and you told her you didn’t think of Rayla that way.” He took a breath. “That she was just your assassin friend.”

“I- eh, that’s...” Callum struggles for words. “That was ages ago.”

“That was like a month ago, Callum.” Soren corrects him.

“Maybe but, you know... A lot happened in that month.” Callum glances over at Rayla, a concerned look on his face.

“Oh... oh no.” Soren begins to look guilty. “So, you guys really are a thing? Wow... eh, I mean Rayla... I’m sure what Callum meant was, eh...” He and Callum share a desperate look.

Rayla throws a washcloth, hitting Soren smack in the face. “Go away, Soren.”

“Yeah, ok. I’ll just, I’ll just, you know... I’ll just go. Leave you guys to dinner and eh,... whatever it was... you were... doing... before, you know...” He turns and hastily slips through the door.

Callum is turning to Rayla when he pops his head back in.

“Though I must say... I am loving this." He gestures between the two of them.

“Out!" Rayla somehow finds another dish cloth and takes aim.

Soren ducks out before she can launch.

“Haha, so eh, Soren?” Callum laughs nervously.

“Just your assassin friend, am I?” Rayla, rests a hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow.

Callum bites his lip. “I mean, like I said… that was ages ago and things have changed so much since then.” He reaches out to her, but she turns before he can reach her, going back to inspect her vegetables.

Callum winces.

Stupid Soren.

“Rayla, I’m sorry. We’d only really just met when… eh, that came up and I obviously feel completely differently about you now.” He leans forward, trying to catch her eye.

She is making a face in an attempt to hold back laughter.

“You’re not mad.” Callum accuses.

Rayla rolls her eyes and grins at him. “No. I thought you were a dumb human back then anyway.”

“Na, I reckon you thought I was cute back then.” He pokes her in the side.

Rayla blushes as she grabs his finger. “I did not.”

“Well, when then?” Callum can feel his face light up too. When Rayla ignores him and goes back to cutting vegetables, he continues on his own. “It must have been before the desert when you-”

She pokes him in the arm again. “What did I tell you about that?”

Callum looks at her confused. “What?”

“We are never discussing that!” She glares at him with wide eyes.

Callum laughs at her. “Even now?!”

“Never. Ever.” She tries to keep a serious look on her face, but he can see the beginnings of a smile in her eyes.

“Well, what are you going to do if I decide to keep talk-”

He is cut off by her lips on his. He grins into the kiss, slipping his arms around her once again.

“You are so annoying.” She mumbles against his mouth.

Callum smiles as she pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

“Ok guys, seriously. I’m not looking but how much longer until dinner?”

Callum looks around to find Soren’s head in the door, his hand over his eyes.

“GET OUT, SOREN!” They yell in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes this silly set of ficlets. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the Rayllum fluff.


End file.
